


Metal Sonic for Rage

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Coloured Pencils, Fanart, Gen, Secret Santa, Sonic Fandom Secret Santa, Sonic Fandom Secret Santa 2019, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Query: Why would a robot wear winter clothing?Response: To look cool while he’s ice skating, of course!
Kudos: 1





	Metal Sonic for Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transgoreprince @ tumblr / Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=transgoreprince+%40+tumblr+%2F+Rage).



**Author's Note:**

> Notes added November 16, 2020:
> 
> This piece was made for [The Sonic Fandom Secret Santa](https://sonicfandomsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) in 2019. I was reminded of it since the exchange is gearing up for 2020, so I thought I'd archive it while I was thinking about it. My recipient mentioned liking Metal Sonic in clothing and being a cute dork, so that's what I drew!
> 
> You can see the original tumblr post for this piece [here.](https://sonicfandomsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/189861510626/note-for-shadow-im-going-to-submit-this-as-both)


End file.
